


Весенний бриз

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Dresses, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Spring, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Хорошие девочки едят
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF KHR внеконкурс 2021





	Весенний бриз

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/f2/f1/obURJig6_o.jpg)


End file.
